


跳飞机

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo





	跳飞机

崔始源第一次遇到金钟云是在朋友开的gay吧。

他不是本意要来这种人多嘈杂的地方，无奈实在盛情难却。当天晚上崔始源在礼貌拒绝了不知道第几个端着酒杯往他身上贴的人以后看到了金钟云。

第一眼只觉得这男人好看得很。顶着一头张扬的白发，酒吧灯光衬得他的眼影和嘴唇暧昧又诱惑，穿着Oversize的衣服，看上去纤细脆弱，又瘦又白好像一碰就会碎。他对上崔始源打量的目光，不气也不躲，反而大大方方走上来，冲着崔始源的脸伸出手。

这是今天不知道第几个在这酒吧向他伸手的人，可他是唯一一个他没能躲开的。金钟云却没碰他，只是伸手拿下来他头发上挂着的飘花纸，丢在地上便要走。

他忍不住伸手拉住金钟云的手腕。

金钟云好像一点不意外，借着他拉着金钟云手腕的力气就整个人贴上来。崔始源被美人撞了个满怀，甚至能闻到他身上传来的樱桃香味，甜得很。

他喝了些酒，被这么一撞轻易地撩了起来。

那天崔始源和朋友们喝酒到很晚，凌晨出来的时候在酒吧门口找代驾的电话，有一辆车就拐过来停在了他面前。金钟云降下车窗，说我没喝酒，送你回家吗？

崔始源的朋友们显然都有些惊讶，问你是哪位？

金钟云在车里安静地看着崔始源，嘴角噙着一抹笑意，摆明了没有说话的打算。而崔始源在一刻的讶异以后也露出了然的微笑，回头对朋友说：“这是我朋友，那我就先回去了，明天再来开车，我们改天再聚。” 说完就自觉坐上了副驾驶座。

两个人在车上默契得很，谁都不开口说话，开到酒店刷卡开房也照样默契得很，一进房间两个人就贴在一起，衣服随随便便丢了一地。第二天早上崔始源咬着金钟云的肩膀，手在他平坦的小腹上挑逗地游走，说你最近也别去酒吧了，想的话就找我怎么样。

金钟云回身咬崔始源的耳朵，说好啊。

崔始源不知道金钟云如何，但他确实没再找过别人，他猜想金钟云大概也是。毕竟两个人那天后就常常滚在了一起，一个短信就能约出来人。金钟云没推拒过，也没爽约过，所以他想金钟云大概也没什么时间再去和别人搞在一起。

几周以后，经过一夜的翻云覆雨，金钟云躺在酒店的床上，崔始源一边穿睡衣一边问他，下次去我家吧别再在酒店了。倒不是嫌贵，只是终究是有点不方便。金钟云眨眨眼，目光清清亮亮，对他说好啊。

两个人的战场从此转移到了崔始源的床上。金钟云实在是个太好的床伴，生活里从来不打扰他，到了床上又很主动，不别扭不矫情。崔始源年轻气盛正是经不住欲望的年纪，往往把金钟云做得瘫在床上动都不想动才罢休。

后来有一次崔始源约了金钟云来家里，结果晚上公司临时有事，回到家里的时候已经比约好的时间晚了一个多小时。他提前给金钟云发了短信说我不知道什么时候才能回去，你别等了回家吧。结果崔始源刚停好车出车门，就远远看到金钟云在自己家门口等着，门口的灯光刚好打在金钟云身上，一头白发被照得耀眼，他看到崔始源来了，一边挥手一边露出笑容。

崔始源忽然觉得心跳加速。他那天晚上格外情动，几次以后金钟云都忍不住求饶说累了他也不放过，非做得金钟云说起了胡话才偃旗息鼓。金钟云被他抱到浴缸里的放好水之后，他走出去，找出自己家里的另一副钥匙来给了金钟云，说哥拿着吧，你没事想来也可以来，我再有事你也不用在门口等着了。

金钟云有些怔住，很快从浴缸里伸手揽着崔始源的脖子吻他。钥匙便被金钟云收了下来，后来甚至两个人能在大白天在家里一起做个午饭再靠在一起看一下午无聊综艺。崔始源想着自己大概是中了这一缕樱桃香味的毒，他没给这段关系下过定义，也没说什么许诺或是表白的话。崔始源想着钥匙都给了，意思还不明显吗，两个大男人何必那么矫情。

可他确实也不知道金钟云的生活是什么样的，他只知道金钟云在自己身边是什么样的。他觉得没关系，来日方长，慢慢就会越来越了解的。

崔始源觉得自己大概是喜欢金钟云的，可金钟云确实就像一朵随时会飘走的云，他握不住猜不透，所幸崔始源也没多想着去猜透。他最怕麻烦，当初和金钟云成为床伴也是因为两个人够默契也够直接，省了很多互相揣测的功夫。他想着顺其自然，何苦一定要花时间立刻找出个答案来。

他在相遇一周年的时候托人从国外带了金钟云最喜欢的乐队的签名唱片，看金钟云开心得眉眼弯弯过来抱他，趁机又把人摁在墙上吃干抹净。过几天金钟云回送了一个限量款的钱包，可惜风格活泼实在不适合平时商务严肃的崔始源，崔始源也收下。他家里属于金钟云的东西也越来越多，他顺势提出让金钟云住进来，对方也就答应了。

金钟云送他的钱包他还是一次也没用过，好在金钟云好像也不在意。

直到金钟云生日的时候崔始源才觉得自己和金钟云可能有些地方的认知出现了偏差。那天他和金钟云在公寓玩得过分了些，金钟云被他涂了一身的奶油。一番云雨以后他有点精疲力尽地靠着床，吻着怀里金钟云的白发，问他你刚才许了什么生日愿望啊。

金钟云看着他的眼睛，说希望家人都能身体健康，希望自己工作顺利，希望能快开始一段稳定的感情。

崔始源听到第三个愿望觉得身子都僵了，本能地想反驳说我们现在难道不是吗？可他说不出口。他乍听到还觉得是自己和金钟云的认知偏差，他心里当然觉得两个人是一段稳定的感情。可此时此刻他对上金钟云的眼睛，到嘴边的反问句却说不出来。

他觉得他懂金钟云这句话里的期待，但他不确定。就像他一瞬间想给金钟云回应，但他不确定。

怀里金钟云的眼神慢慢冷下来，崔始源低头去吻他的眼角，说会有的。你许愿的都会有的。

良久他听到怀里的人说了一声嗯。

没有人舍得苛待金钟云的，你想要的都会有的。但崔始源终于明白了自己一直说不出口的承诺是什么。他安于现状对金钟云这个人食髓知味，但不敢更靠近一点。他给得了金钟云家门钥匙，受得住他的信任和真心，给不了金钟云说出口的承诺，受不住失去的可能。他可能真的爱金钟云，但还不够爱，再爱一点可能就有勇气冒险。崔始源把金钟云当成唯一的恋人，和他牵手亲吻上床，他给金钟云作为男朋友该给的一切，但即使是此时此刻也说不出一句爱。

这不是什么认知偏差，是他崔始源苟且偷生罢了。他要金钟云属于他，也要他自己属于金钟云，盼着和他默契十足的金钟云能给他侥幸的余地，可金钟云不行。金钟云开了口想要一段稳定的感情，这不是金钟云要的太多了，是他又要安稳的余地又要金钟云，是他要的太多了。

所幸金钟云今天没再说什么，照常洗澡收拾睡觉。他在黑夜里搂着金钟云，想着再等等吧，等我准备好。

 

两周年那天金钟云主动得很，两个人在餐厅吃完晚餐开车回家，一进门金钟云就扯着崔始源的领带吻他。崔始源一时怔愣张开了嘴，便被金钟云的舌头攻城略地，然后一边咬他的嘴唇一边解他的领带。衣服裤子从门口脱到卧室，到床边的时候崔始源全身上下只剩下一条内裤。他被金钟云推到床上，接着金钟云解开自己的衣服压上来，他又闻到那一缕樱桃香。

金钟云叼着他的内裤边往下扯，又闭上眼睛去亲吻他的阴茎。金钟云漂亮得很，白色头发脖颈纤细像极了一只骄傲的小天鹅。身下的景象让崔始源硬得发疼，终于夺回了主导权，摁着金钟云后颈没留一点余地，看金钟云乖顺地张嘴把自己的阴茎全吞了下去。

崔始源认识金钟云以后，在性事里一向比较粗暴，他知道金钟云受得住，更别提今天这种金钟云刻意撩拨的时候。金钟云把他含得很深，他的性器直接捅到了金钟云的喉咙里，然后看着脆弱的脖颈被插出来自己的形状。他摸着金钟云的脸，感受着他被自己的东西塞得满满当当，便摁住他的头开始抽插。金钟云的身体早就和他无比默契，在崔始源插进去的时候放松着咽喉，又在离开的时候用舌头舔着崔始源的柱身。今晚的金钟云甚至比平时还要卖力，粗糙的舌苔狠狠划过崔始源阴茎的头部，过于强烈的刺激终于让崔始源没能忍住，全部射在了金钟云嘴里。金钟云也不扭捏，全部咽了下去，还盯着崔始源的眼睛，伸出舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇。他嘴角还沾着一点崔始源的精液，即使上床过无数次，崔始源依然会为这样的景色心跳停了一拍。

他拉起来金钟云推到床上，伸手去拿安全套和润滑剂，东西刚到手就被金钟云接了过去，安全套便被反手扔到了一边，金钟云跪在床上，挤了润滑剂往自己身后探，一边对崔始源说：“你不想直接上我吗？全部都射在我里面，你不想吗？”

崔始源便知道自己已经没有温柔的余地了。

他压下去金钟云，手指顺着刚才的润滑伸到金钟云的后穴里，轻车熟路地找到金钟云的敏感点，听身下的人发出甜腻高亢的呻吟声。他的金钟云有一副天生的好嗓子，做爱的时候更是让崔始源情难自禁。他便伸出手指，换上自己的阴茎，看着金钟云的眼睛，一点一点地插了进去。

他盯着自己一寸一寸地进入到金钟云的身体里，后穴的褶皱都被插进去的性器撑平，终于全根进去，两个人都发出满足的叹气声。接下来的事就简单得多，他和金钟云的身体太过默契，不用多问就冲着金钟云的敏感点抽动起来。

他的动作没有一点绅士的剩余，目标明确手段狠唳，手揉着金钟云的臀肉，因此收缩的肉穴带来千百倍的快感。他的动作越来越大，全根抽出再狠狠插进去，深到囊袋打上金钟云的皮肉发出啪啪的响声，却还摁住金钟云的手不让他去碰自己的性器。金钟云被撞出生理性的眼泪来，他低下头舔去他小天鹅的眼泪，身下的动作却没因此温柔一分，还要在金钟云耳边说着下流的荤话。

“哥和我做了这么多次，怎么还是这么紧？”

说完这话崔始源明显感受到紧紧裹着他的后穴收缩了一下，过于突然的快感刺激得他差点缴了械。他忍住了，反而停了下身的动作，底下身去亲吻金钟云的锁骨和胸前的小点，把金钟云胸口和肩膀都搞得一片狼藉，下身却动也不动，摆明了等着金钟云求他的样子。

金钟云哪里是会求他的人。崔始源抬头的一瞬间感觉到金钟云的手摁着他胸前的肌肉，一使力便天旋地转，整个人都被金钟云推到了枕头上。他的性器因此滑了出来，被金钟云握住了坐下去。他的小天鹅耀武扬威地坐在他身上，摁着他的小腹动起来。崔始源看着身上的人，白发凌乱地贴在脸上，汗水混着眼泪搞得整个人都湿淋淋的，眼角染上情欲的红。他伸手握住金钟云的腰，在一次金钟云起身的时候狠狠把他摁下去。体内的性器到达了前所未有的深度，擦过敏感点的时候金钟云呻吟着射了出来。

金钟云的高潮来得突然，本能的后穴收缩让崔始源再也忍不下去，摁着金钟云，全数射在了金钟云体内。

金钟云从他身上下来的时候，后面流出来崔始源刚射进去的东西，混杂着润滑剂顺着大腿流下来。金钟云也不在意，抽了纸随便擦了擦，回头看着崔始源，眼神清明没有一点染着情欲的样子。

崔始源刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，心理上满足得很。他伸手去抱住自己的恋人，贪婪地吸着金钟云身上的樱桃香味，着迷一般吻他刚在金钟云身上留下的吻痕。

都说男人是下半身动物，在床上心跳加速热血上头最容易动心。可崔始源不这么觉得，他觉得自己此刻神智前所未有地清楚。

两年里所有的爱意涌上心头，化成一声长长的叹息。他怎么会觉得自己能离开金钟云。

可金钟云看着他，眼里的情绪崔始源看不明白。他问崔始源，你有什么想说的吗。

崔始源想把落下的爱情都补全，想给他恋人的承诺。他想带金钟云走，去国外结婚，愿意的话还可以领养个孩子。承诺也好，收敛的爱意也好，患得患失也好，两年了，他想都塞给金钟云。

可不是现在。不是在刚经历了一场性事的凌乱的床上。崔始源想那不如就明天，两个人认识第三年的第一天，他要带金钟云去他最爱的那家咖啡馆，阳光照在他的小天鹅的白发上，他能给金钟云想要的一切。金钟云的愿望都会实现的，但不是现在。

于是他对金钟云说，没有啊，哥怎么了？

金钟云却仿佛如释重负一般。他起身打开衣柜，也不去看崔始源。他一边挑选着衣服，一边说，那始源啊，我们也别再见面了吧。

他身上斑斑点点都是崔始源留下的痕迹，甚至可能体内的液体还没清理干净，整个人都散发着崔始源的气息，偏偏用最温柔而不经意的语气说出最冷酷的话。崔始源被一句话打得定在了床上，看到金钟云穿好了裤子才急忙跳下去拉他的手腕，却被金钟云轻易躲过去。

崔始源一肚子的话说得断断续续。他问为什么，他说哥你要什么我都给你。他想自己不必等到明天了，他说哥你留下来，我们去结婚，我们好好在一起，你想要一起养个孩子吗，哥我都能给你，只要你留下来。

可金钟云一句也不听，穿好衣服，又从底下的衣服里捡出来崔始源家里的钥匙放在桌上。崔始源才知道他是来真的。

但他没有办法。崔始源今天才知道，两年里他一直觉得自己给自己留了十成十的后路，房子是他的，主动权也是他的，金钟云什么也没有。但金钟云可以什么都不要。金钟云刚给了他最后一次机会，他没抓住。于是家门钥匙金钟云不要了，两个人一起买的衣服家具摆件金钟云统统不要了。崔始源这个人，金钟云也不要了。

他给自己留的后路，其实没有一点后路。他的小天鹅要飞走了，他一点办法都没有。

他在金钟云开门的最后一刻抓住金钟云的胳膊，说哥你能不能再给我一次机会。

他听到金钟云说，太迟了。

他的小天鹅飞走了，带着房间里最后一点樱桃香气。附近教堂的钟声这时候才传进来，崔始源拥有了金钟云整整两年，他在两周年的最后一小时失去了金钟云。

往后的人生里，他都失去了他的金钟云。

 

我似被困无人客机 进退失据 在高空中三千公里  
你不肯爱我 也不肯放我  
若我先摆脱你 像跳飞机  
就算　遗忘如何去飞　都必须挣开你  
就当　遗忘如何怕死　深呼吸一口气  
你都不信我会飞　不信我会飞  
但我知　我舍得你  
就算　遗忘如何去飞　都必须挣开你  
就当　遗忘如何怕死　深呼吸一口气  
你都不信我会飞　不怕我跌死  
让我飞　不必想你  
————古巨基 《跳飞机》


End file.
